gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Chivvay-class
The Chivvay-class Heavy Cruiser (aka Chibe-class) is a heavy space cruiser class introduced in Mobile Suit Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Chivvay-class high speed heavy cruiser was a ship developed by Zeon to protect convoys and carry out various tasks, and often served as a flagship. It was equipped with two triple-barreled beam turrets, numerous twin-barreled anti-aircraft batteries, and several missile launchers, but was not designed to carry MS. Despite this, its cargo bays could be easily converted to MS hangers if needed. Armaments ;*Triple Mega Particle Gun :The primary weapons of the Chivvay-class is a pair of three barrel mega particle gun turrets. These high-powered energy weapons have a long range and a heavy punch ideal for penetrating through thick armor. In MS IGLOO, the number of turrets is increased to three. ;*Twin Anti-Aircraft Gun :The secondary weapons of the Chivvay-class. These weapons serve primarily as an anti-air defense. ;*Missile Launcher Special Equipment & Features ;*External Fuel Tank History The Chivvay-class heavy cruiser was introduced by the Principality of Zeon the very same year the Earth Federation began its "Armament Reinforcement Plan" (UC 0070), long before the Principality began its production of mobile suits. It was originally designed to be a battleship. However, 3 months after its introduction, Earth Federation Forces introduced the Mega particle equipped Magellan-class and the new Salamis-class, both of which have beam cannons as their main guns. This placed the Chivay-class in a difficult position since despite its design purpose as a main battleship, it lacked the fire power of beam weaponry. It was later refitted with mega particle cannons due to the Space Attack forces need for ships with enough fire power to match and surpass Earth Federation ships, and the Chivvay-class was still quite suitable for combat due to its strong armor. Also, Zeon lacked the resources and money to develop a new battleship due to the expensive Gwazine-class. The Chivvay-class is a mobile ship and has enough fire power and armor to serve as flagship while newly classified as a high speed heavy cruiser. When Zeon finally introduced mobile suits into its combat forces it became top priority to focus its military complex on battleships that could carry and supply mobile suits. As such, Zeon began production on the Musai-class light cruisers, Gwazine-class battleships, and finally the Zanzibar-class cruiser, while the remaining Chivvay-class cruisers' cargo bays were re-purposed into mobile suit hanger bays. A handful of Chivvay-class vessels were even refitted for use by Zeon's space commanders. Some even equipped with a third 3-barrel Mega Particle Cannon turret at the bottom of the ship to increase its fire power and cover its lower area. After the One Year War, the restored Republic of Zeon was allowed to maintain its independence and a defense force, so long as they agreed to follow certain guidelines set by the Federation, including random inspections. In light of this the Republic of Zeon chose to redesign the Chivvay-class from the ground up, culminating in the Chivvay Kai-class. Variants *''Chivvay'' Kai-class *''Tivvay''-class Picture Gallery Chivvay_class_heavy_cruiser.JPG|Alternate colors. File:Chivvay-igloo.png|''Chivvay''-class in MS IGLOO chivvay-igloo_3.jpg|MS IGLOO Lineart chivvay-igloo_4.jpg|MS IGLOO Lineart (Side) chivvay-igloo_5.jpg|MS IGLOO Lineart (Above) chivvay-igloo_6.jpg|MS IGLOO Lineart (Front) ChibeKai.jpg|A Chivvay-class with Chivvay Kai-class like modifications (Gundam Unicorn Novels) Gulltoppr_1.jpg|''Gulltoppr'' (From Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative) Gulltoppr_2.jpg|''Gulltoppr'' hangar module open Gulltoppr_3.jpg|''Gulltoppr'' rear view Gulltoppr_4.jpg|''Gulltoppr'' side view Gulltoppr_5.jpg|''Gulltoppr'' being destroyed by Helium-3 explosion References Mechanics0079GwazineChibe.jpg Mechanics0079GwazineChibeDolos.jpg MechanicsIGLChibe.jpg MechanicsIGLChibeGaw.jpg External links *[http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/msgundam/chibe.htm Chivvay-class on MAHQ.net] ja:チベ級重巡洋艦